


远足

by Verocca



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: Breastfeeding, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Genius is born not created(?, Ling ling insurance, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, married and have a child
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verocca/pseuds/Verocca
Summary: 这天晚上，Eddy坐在床边给宝宝喂奶。从剖腹产出院的那天算起，他已经两个月没有出过门了。
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	远足

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Hiking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810281) by [Verocca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verocca/pseuds/Verocca)



这天晚上，Eddy坐在床边给宝宝喂奶。

从剖腹产出院的那天算起，他已经两个月没有出过门了。

窗外忽然传来一阵“嘎嘎”声，Eddy抬眼看去，是秋归的大雁来澳洲过冬。两只体形庞大但线条优雅的鸟儿停落在邻居家的房顶上，修长柔韧的脖颈在对方的弧度里画出一个美丽的心形。

“啊——”怀里的玲玲没轻没重地吸着Eddy的奶水，剧痛从胸乳传来直击痛觉中枢。Eddy伸手去轻拍玲玲的背，怀里的宝宝满意地咽下一大口乳汁，松开了他胸前已经被咬的肿痛的乳头。Eddy把玲玲翻过来，大手托住她的腹部，给她拍嗝。

宝宝的呼吸声逐渐平稳，Eddy发现她已经睡着了。他把宝宝放进婴儿床，抬头发觉那对大雁已经不知去向。

房间里安静得可怕，片刻之前还喧闹的夕阳拐过屋角融进薄荷绿的夜色。Eddy鼻子一酸，没理由地抽泣起来。

每天都是这样，一个人喂奶，一个人哄孩子，一个人忍受深海般令人窒息的寂静。

/

“Eddy，吃饭了。”Brett腰上还系着围裙，他推门进来，却发现Eddy坐在婴儿床旁边的地面上哭得梨花带雨。

“呜——窗外的大雁好自由——”Eddy把金框眼镜推到头顶，使劲地揉着眼睛。“想去哪就去哪，身边的伴侣一步都不会走开——”

Brett跪在Eddy身边，把他按进自己怀里。

“瞎想什么，我每天这会儿不都是在楼下做饭么。”

“呜呜——但是我总是一个人——”

“你一进厨房就会把整个房子给点着。”

他低头看着把眼泪全部擦在他的毛衣上的Eddy，伸手揉乱他的头发。

“想出门？”

Eddy用哭红的眼睛期待地看着Brett。

“明天带你去远足。”

Eddy满足地龇起兔牙，露出大大的微笑。但是下一秒，他回头看着床上安睡的玲玲。

“宝宝怎么办？”

“用背带背在胸前，带着。”

“你背？”

“…”

Eddy掀起身上宽大的居家T恤，小腹上可怖的疤痕横亘在Brett眼前，向Brett叫板。

“好吧，我来背。”Brett叹了口气，伸手把地上坐着的Eddy拉起身，示意他去吃晚饭。

“咕嘿嘿，你最好了。”Eddy从背后抱住Brett，在他的侧脸吧唧了一口。

/

“今天不冷，不用穿很多。”Brett把远足用的手杖扔进车里，站在门外感受着温度，回头向房内的Eddy如实报告。

“谢了。那我就穿这件衬衫啦。”Eddy刚要抱着玲玲踏出门，却突然停住了脚步。

“Brett，等我一下…要去戴束胸带。”他把玲玲递给Brett，转身就要上楼回房间。

Brett用右臂抱着玲玲，左手去拉Eddy的胳膊。

“别戴束胸带了。”

“可是胸部突出来会很奇怪的…”Eddy抱怨道。他在家里不常穿内衣，薄薄的衬衫被膨胀的胸乳顶出两个温柔的弧度，Brett甚至能透过衬衫看到他胸前刚被玲玲咬肿的乳头。

“束胸带勒太紧了，你又涨奶，很痛吧？”他伸手轻抚胸乳的外围，Eddy轻轻皱了皱眉。

“唔…嗯。疼。”

Brett摘下衣帽架上，印有practice字样的黑灰色围巾，松松地围在Eddy颈周。Eddy乖乖地低头，好让Brett把围巾的另一端抛到他背后。

“问题解决了，既不尴尬，又不用额外带哺乳罩，还顺便宣传我们的merch。”Brett伸手去牵Eddy的手，后者笑成了一朵花。

“走吧Brett，我要等不及了。”

/

Eddy把背带背在胸前，把熟睡的玲玲塞了进去。

“今天天气真的不错，是个远足的好日子。”Brett自我欣赏着，按下车钥匙上的按钮锁好车门。

他们在阳光灿烂的小径上走着，两根手杖有一搭没一搭地敲击着平整的柏油路面。

“这是F#哦。”敲敲地面。

“闭嘴。”

/

其实ling ling是陈妈和杨妈共同催促了两年得出的结果。

“哎呀，妈不反对你爱你的那一位，但是妈也想要抱孙子啊。”两位妈统一好口径，孜孜不倦地对她们的儿子进行洗脑。

Brett和Eddy无奈地来到诊所，询问男性受孕的方法。

“现在技术很成熟了，提取两位的生殖细胞，受精后植入人造子宫，再把人造子宫植入腹腔就可以了。奶水也可以通过雌激素自产。”主治医师喝了口乌龙茶。

“关键问题在于，两位要想好谁来承受这9个月的辛苦，还有剖腹产的鬼门关要过。”医生推推眼镜。“男性没有合适的产道，只能进行剖腹产。”

“我强壮一些，我来吧。”Eddy想都没想，举起右手，像是小学生在课上发言一样乖巧。

“但是Eddy…”

“没事啦，”Eddy龇着兔牙对Brett笑道，“怎么，你嫉妒我要当ling ling的妈妈？”

“不是嫉妒，怕你累到啊…”Brett叹了口气。

“安啦，我来吧。”

/

Eddy完全没想过怀孕时的他会这么脆弱。

头三四个月的时候他的小腹看不出弧度，他本人也没什么感觉，还是每天练琴40小时，一有时间还往健身房跑。Brett多次劝阻无效，只能陪他去健身房，在跑步机上忧心忡忡地看三个月的Eddy硬拉50kg的杠铃。

再加上这几个月营养好，Eddy的增肌行动大成功。

直到某一天，他硬拉完55kg，突然感觉下腹抽动似的疼。

“Brett，肚子疼。”他捂着下腹向跑步机上的人走过去，Brett吓得猛拍急停按钮，不等履带停止就朝下跳，差点摔个狗啃泥。他扶着Eddy上车，以与速度与激情媲美的飙车速度开到医生的诊所里。

“有点出血，腹腔压力太高了。”医生推推眼镜，黑色的犀利眼眸在镜片后把穿着健身背心的Eddy剐成一小片一小片。“是不是在做什么剧烈的健身运动？”

“唔…呃…”Eddy挠头，脸红成西红柿。

“他天天往健身房跑，根本不听劝。”Brett挺直了背朝医生告状。“出血对身体有影响么？孩子还能保住么？”

“啧。能保住，但是你要听你爱人的话啊。”医生用圆珠笔指着Eddy，叹了口气。“你先生每次产检都陪你来，你真的太幸运了。要好好孕育他的孩子啊。”

Eddy瘪着嘴，认真地点头。

/

从那以后，Eddy就致力于把自己养成一个戴着眼镜的球。

但是毕竟是男性，基础代谢高的惊人，他还是瘦精精的。而每天为他处理剩饭剩汤的Brett却把减掉的小肚子长了回来。

“我基础代谢低。”Brett严肃地辩解着。

肉肉的Brett为Eddy提供了缓冲，每天晚上Eddy骑在Brett身上的时候，他微微凸起的小腹被Brett软软的肚子护住，这样天造地设的般配身体构造让两个人没羞没躁地一直瞎搞，直到某天晚上剧烈的孕吐找上Eddy的门来。

/

他的反应很严重，连闻到一点点荤腥的鱼汤都会让他吐到脱水。

Eddy的脸颊在激烈的孕吐反应下瘦瘪了下去，连Brett都被他愁得瘦了一圈儿。

两位妈妈也是急得团团转，但是无论她们怎么发挥高超的厨艺、做出一桌又一桌色香味俱全的中国菜，Eddy总是会强迫自己笑着咽下去，然后在深夜把胃吐个底朝天。

“Brett，我好饿。”深夜，Eddy哭着缩在Brett怀里。

“对不起，对不起，你受苦了——”Brett低头吻人额头，声音颤抖几乎要哭出来。

“别哭啊Brett，你哭的话，唔呕——”Eddy熟练地抓过床边的塑料盆，一阵干呕。

“我看不下去了。孩子可以不要，你这样下去怎么办？”Brett把盆拿开，用手指上的薄茧触碰Eddy因孕吐而脱水干裂的嘴唇，一滴眼泪从写满担心的眼眶里滑下来。

“Brett，可以给我煮面吗？”Eddy笑着抬眼，红红的眼眶在惨白的脸颊上格外扎眼。

“走。”Brett背起浑身发软的Eddy，下楼来到冷锅冷灶的厨房。

/

“好了。”Brett把一碗洋溢着芝麻油香味的汤面推到Eddy面前，Eddy用力地咽了口口水。

他很罕见地感觉到强烈的食欲。

“还想喝珍珠奶茶…”

Brett计划通地一笑，转身去冰箱的角落里拿出私藏的全糖珍奶。这种所谓“不健康”的食品，无论是被哪个妈妈看见，都是要被骂的。

Eddy咯咯地笑出声，抓住Brett的手，把自己的脸在他掌心用力蹭蹭。

Brett永远那么懂他，不论是乐曲的配合，还是珍奶的甜度。

他用了15分钟，在厨房昏黄的小灯下风卷残云，吃完最后一根面条，咽下最后一颗珍珠，像考拉似的赖在Brett肩上，两人腻乎着回到房间，安稳地睡了一整夜。

孕吐的问题就这么解决了。

/

走了一会，Eddy开始捂着自己的腰哼哼。

“腰疼？我来抱吧。”Brett伸手去解Eddy身上的背带。

“哼…明明昨天本来就说好你来抱的。”Eddy赖在Brett肩膀上，任由Brett解下背带，然后把玲玲背在自己胸前。他把下巴架在Brett肩膀上，手臂挽着Brett的胳膊，黏在Brett身上，好让自己酸痛的腰得到一点放松。

昨晚玲玲睡觉不乖，一直不停的在醒和哭闹。Eddy没办法，只能抱着她哄了好久。

等玲玲咂咂嘴睡去，Eddy身心俱疲，睡意全无。

好在有Brett。他陪Eddy哄孩子哄了半天，见Eddy没睡意，陪他在琴房练琴练到凌晨5点。

他们漫无目的地随性拉琴，从巴赫拉到帕格尼尼，最后他们在一首Navarra里，看到凌晨的布里斯班东方的天空，第一丝朝阳点燃了夜晚。

“困了没？”

“困了。”

回到床上，两个人立即享受起来之不易的睡眠。

/

见Eddy还是挂在自己身上不愿好好走路，Brett叹了口气。

“那这根手杖也给你拿？”

“滚啦，你自己拿着，摔到宝宝我饶不了你。”Eddy终于松开Brett，欢快地朝前蹦去。

“…唉。”抱着宝宝还要被要求“滚啦”，Brett心里有亿点苦。

不过Eddy受的苦比他多多了。Brett伸手抚上胸前安睡的玲玲的小脑袋，心跳在温柔的爱意里漏了一拍。

/

他们走上森林里的小路。

这天早上刚下过雨，小径上到处是水坑。Brett踌躇地在水坑前跺着脚，看着Eddy毫不在意地踢着水面趟过泥坑。

这么深的水，运动鞋肯定是挡不住的——

“干嘛？音乐家洁癖不高兴弄湿鞋子啦？”Eddy在水坑的另一边笑得一脸得意。“你看我都不在意的嘛。快啦别当哭宝宝——”

小径上别的行人也微笑着看着Brett，有的小孩子还大声笑他娇气。

怀着「呜呜好脏但是为了宝宝我忍」想法的Brett把心一横，趟着水走过泥坑，用力牵起Eddy的手，不让他再大摇大摆地走在前面嘲笑他。

Brett下定决心回家要把鞋子洗三遍。

/

森林的小径蜿蜒着，领他们走到一条小溪边。他们走过溪上的钢索桥，来到另一片小树林，这儿虽有步行道，但人烟稀少。

Eddy步子慢下来，他的胸部在长时间的晃动下疼得发紧。

玲玲适时地醒来，放开嗓子大哭起来。

“啊…玲玲饿了。”Eddy恍然大悟地拿起手机，发现到了给玲玲喂奶的时间。

他从Brett胸前的背带里抱起玲玲，拍着她的背安抚她，然后红着脸看着Brett。

Brett察觉到Eddy胸前渗出的奶汁已经洇湿了他的衬衫，留下两个浅色的湿痕在围巾下若影若现。

“就在这儿喂吧。”Brett指指一个树桩，粗糙的表面已经被来来往往的行人坐平整。

“可是好多人走来走去的哎——”Eddy坐下，踟蹰道。

玲玲哭的更大声了。

“这会儿没人，用围巾挡一下就好了。别害羞。”Brett在Eddy嘴唇上啄下一个吻，低头帮他解开胸口的扣子，捂好围巾，Eddy心照不宣地托着玲玲的小脑袋塞进围巾下面，宝宝凉凉的嘴唇用力吮上Eddy的乳头。

乳汁流进宝宝嘴里的那一刻，Eddy觉得自己涨得发痛的胸部终于得救了。

“呼——”他肩颈的肌肉放松下来，感到胸乳里的压力逐渐减小。他仰起脸，阳光透过层层叠叠的树林渗透下来，在他的脸上流下金色的光斑，点亮他睫毛的末端。

Brett看着散发着母性光辉的Eddy，恍惚间觉得自己看到了玛丽亚。他倾身想吻Eddy，但圣洁而崇拜的吻最终落在Eddy的唇角。

Eddy睁开眼睛，扭头去追Brett的唇瓣。

他们在阳光下接吻。

/

玲玲很给面子地喝光Eddy的奶水，打了个嗝，头一歪就睡着了。

Eddy如释重负，他扣上胸口衬衫的扣子，围好围巾，把玲玲递给Brett。

“还有力气吗？往回走？”Brett把玲玲放进胸前的背带，Eddy笑他像个大袋鼠。

“好。”Eddy站起身，刚才的吻让他有些情动，他蹭着腿根磨蹭着自己腿间不安分的东西。

“想要？”Brett调笑。

就算带孩子再累，他们也还只是气血方刚的年轻人，生活的重担压不灭他们对对方的热情。

“唔…嗯。”Eddy含糊不清地把半张脸埋进温暖的围巾哼哼着。

迎面走来一家人，Brett见状也不再逗Eddy，反而是自豪地牵起Eddy的手向前走去。

那家人的两个孩子牵着一对一黄一黑两只柴犬，黄色的那只笑嘻嘻地凑近去嗅Brett的裤脚。Brett蹲下身，用手揉了揉毛茸茸的狗脑袋。

「Eddy摸起来也像这样。」Brett开始冒出奇怪的想法。

他笑着询问阿柴的名字，得知它叫做太郎，还挠挠它的下巴。太郎伸着舌头舔他的脸，在他脚边兴奋地跳来跳去。Brett的动物缘一直很好，他开心地揉着太郎的脑袋，丝毫没有注意到嘟着嘴的Eddy早已走出去好远。

Brett兴奋地抬头，想让Eddy也摸摸太郎，却发现人早就不见了。

牵着太郎的黑发女性微笑着指指远处，Brett这才看到Eddy的背影。他护着胸前玲玲的脑袋对女人鞠了一躬，跑着去追Eddy。

路上的行人奇怪地看着这个带着孩子笨手笨脚跑步的年轻人，有些对他露出友善的微笑。

Brett跑到Eddy身边，看到他嘴撅得高高能挂油瓶。

「糟了。」Brett心里警铃大作。

“看狗狗的时间都不看我，我果然是生完孩子变成糟糠妻了？”路上稀疏的行人纷纷侧目，Eddy几乎是说完这句话就后悔了。

“抱歉。你对狗毛过敏的。”Brett却老实地低头认错。

Eddy把脸埋进Brett颈窝：“抱歉，我嘴太快了。我给你补偿啦。”

“补偿能让我自己选吗？”

“呜呜，是我不对，让你选啦。”

“你自己说的啊。”

「好危险的气息？」Eddy大脑当机了一秒。

/

森林里的鸟儿在树梢唱出大自然的歌。

Eddy：“鸟叫是Ab和F耶。”

Brett：“没完？”

/

Brett把安静地睁着大眼睛的玲玲放进车后座的儿童座，Eddy则灵活地跳上前排座。

Brett坐进驾驶座却不发动车子，扭头看着Eddy。

“爹地有什么想法嘛？”Eddy眨眨眼睛。该死，又是那个令Brett占有欲爆表的称呼。

“肚子饿吗？”Brett甩甩头，他被Eddy喊得兴奋的要死。

“饿了——想喝那家珍奶——”Eddy把下巴放在Brett肩上，狗狗眼看着对方，不安分的左手滑上Brett的大腿根。

“安全带系系好，小朋友还在后座。”Brett摆出他的惯用死鱼眼，但Eddy知道他其实兴奋的恨不得现在就把他按到车后座里。

/

Eddy抱着大杯的全糖奶茶昏昏欲睡。

“我以为你不喜欢全糖。”Brett小心地在小区入口的停牌处缓缓减速停下。

“那是因为之前我在减肥，现在我需要奶水，不然玲玲就要饿肚子了，对吧玲玲？”Eddy迷迷糊糊地念叨。

后座的玲玲早已安睡。

“到家了，去沙发上睡。”Brett用掌心捂热Eddy暴露在外的脖颈，让他从浅睡眠里脱离出来。

Eddy去后座抱起玲玲，在半梦半醒里打开房门，抱着宝宝在沙发上沉沉睡去。

Brett拿着自己的珍奶，把车钥匙挂在衣帽架旁边的钩子上，锁上大门，去厨房做饭。

“晚上想吃什么…”

Brett的声音淡下去，因为他扭头看见Eddy搂着玲玲已经进入梦乡。他笑着系上围裙，点燃炉灶，打算要用饭菜的香气喊醒Eddy。

/

他不放心地走进客厅，再度确认自己的幸福是真实的。

沙发上，睡着他的整个世界。

/

/

/

【是当晚的番外喔。】

“我可以享受我的补偿了吗？”

“唔嗯…不许太过啊——”

“你知道今天说的话很过分吧？”Brett坐在Eddy腿间。

“知道的啦——”Eddy自知理亏地低头。他还在给玲玲喂奶，衣服却被Brett撩起随意抚摸着腹部精壮的痒痒肉。“我知道你会永远爱我的。”

“嗯哼。”Brett低头吻上Eddy下腹部的刀疤，Eddy痒得浑身一抖。“不许那么贬低你自己。”

“爹地！玲玲还醒着呢——！”Eddy把玲玲的眼睛捂住，红着脸喊。

“喂完玲玲喂我，OK？”Brett放过Eddy一马，拉下他的衣摆。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 是给权唐小可爱的点梗！  
> 无脑爽甜文，激情产物毫无逻辑可言  
> 想要很多的kudo（你做梦  
> 还想要评论（你配吗喂


End file.
